


Making Whoopee

by Operamuse



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Mature readers only, Multi, Other, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operamuse/pseuds/Operamuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one shots featuring Amelia Jones and Ivan Braginsky. Prompts welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Whoopee

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a story exclusively with M rated drabbles. Prompts are accepted but please no pedophilia, rape, or anything involving scat or urine. Thanks!

Amelia leaned against the glass counter top. She worked in the perfume section of the department store. Endless bottles of overpriced scents were just waiting to be spritzed, sometimes in excess onto potential customers in the brightly lit store.

The problem was there weren't many shoppers in at this time of day. The hours til closing were just dragging on. She needed a distraction badly on this oh so slow day.

A hungry smile slid over her painted red lips as she watched two security guards on their usual stroll. How fortunate that they were on their way towards her place of work.

Braginsky and Beilschmidt. Oh those two were yummy enough to eat with a spoon she thought discreetly undoing one button on her blouse. She stood up to her full height and waved at them as they approached to get their attention.

"Howdy boys. Catch any shoplifters today?" she quipped as they sauntered over to be polite.

"No not yet. It is not closing time yet," Ludwig replied with a hint of anticipation in his voice. Dude was pretty straight laced and seemed to take his job as head of security pretty seriously. But he had a seriously hot body. One that most would agree should be a criminal offense.

"I'm sure two big strong men like you won't have any trouble protecting the stores from sticky fingers," she cooed catching Braginsky's eye. She winked and watched him blush a little.

He was kind of new and pretty quiet. She'd said hi to him a time or two but they hadn't really interacted. But maybe she could change that. He was taller and not quite a tight and toned as his counterpart. But that didn't mean he wasn't attractive as hell. With that cute face and the way his uniform fit she just had a feeling heat wasn't the only thing he was packing.

"I could give you boys some free cologne samples if you've got the time," she offered leaning forward with her hands spread on the glass counter to give them an ample view of her goodies.

"We are on a tight schedule," Ludwig protested when the woman took his hand, dragging him to the other end where men's fragrances were kept.

"Just one sample. I know the perfect one for you," she insisted grabbing a bottle and turning his wrist over. She spritzed the cologne on and looked up at him, smiling from beneath her eyelashes.

"Smell that?" she asked huskily, her thumb rubbing the droplets over his pulse point. "Musky, alluring. If you know how to use it."

She was gratified to see his adam's apple bob. She licked her lips when he definitely ran his eyes over her.

But she couldn't leave anyone feeling left out and crooked her finger at Braginsky. He walked over quickly like an obedient puppy.

"For you," she murmured searching around before producing a bottle. "This."

He held out his hand, his cheeks flushed as he waited. Ludwig worked to control his breathing over his partner's shoulder as he watched.

Amelia smiled coyly, taking hold of the neat tie on Ivan's uniform to pull him in closer. He was leaning against the counter, his mouth parted as she spritzed his neck.

"Subtle but oh so masculine," she whispered in his ear listening to him inhale and exhale rapidly. "Kind of like you."

Smirking she glanced at Ludwig who had a noticeable erection in those pressed pants that he was desperately trying to hide, removing his cap to place it over his crotch.

She laughed quietly, stepping away from the counter to run her fingers over her décolletage. Oh she was going to have fun with these two boys.

After waiting far too long Amelia was finally standing next to a perfectly good bed in the home goods part of the store. The doors were locked, the cleaning crew had gone home for the night, and thanks to the two men in her company the security footage would be erased. Or maybe shared between the three of them.

Ivan stood behind her, his breathing harsh as Ludwig unbuttoned her dress painstakingly.

The violet eyed man seemed uncertain as he rested his hands on her hips and looked at her. His desire warring with his shyness.

She smiled back at him reassuringly, nudging him gently to get him to sit back on the store bed. He looked up at her in question just before she kissed him gently. She was raring to go and wet as hell but she sensed with this awfully hot guy she'd have to use some foreplay to get him relaxed.

While her dress opened to slowly reveal her matching black bra and lace bikini cut underwear, she explored those soft kissable lips under hers. Ludwig pressed up behind her, hard in all the right places, especially against her ass. His hands came up to push her hair aside so he could dot her neck with kisses. She hummed appreciatively into Ivan's mouth, his hands touching her skin as her senses were overwhelmed by the two men and her body starting to throb.

Ivan was getting into it now, his hands resting on her waist again, the skin as his calloused finger pads stroked her waist. He groaned quietly into her mouth when she nibbled on his lip. Wet lips parting, her tongue surged inside to explore his mouth. Tongues tangled and Ludwig licked the side of her neck making her shiver and rub her thighs together. She sucked on Ivan's tongue and broke the kiss when he started breathing hard at the same time Ludwig bit her earlobe.

"Oh shit," she grunted, arching into the touches. And then one minute Ivan was in front of her the next she was the one on the bed, sprawled out on her back with the two men standing over her.

She licked her lips, loving the attention of two hunks. She could tell they were both turned on and ready to fuck her lights out as she unhooked her bra and teasingly left it in place.

"First one to undress gets to fuck my mouth," she purred as the two of them went rigid, looking at one another before they were off for the races yanking at their clothes. It was neck and neck but Ludwig's desire to keep his uniform intact cost him as Ivan took the lead. He was pale and so hot, and cute. Big with muscles she hadn't realized he owned. He looked a little self-conscious when his shirt came off but if her appreciative moan was any indication that she didn't mind it seemed to do the job.

Ludiwg looked solid. Big, tan, fit and almost hairless as he opened his shirt just as Ivan frantically pushed his underwear and boxers off in one go.

"Oh is that for me?" Amelia inquired feeling a jolt of pleasure just looking at Ivan's beautiful thick, uncut pink penis.

"Da," he replied huskily, his nerves seeming to have vanished as she tossed her bra aside.

Ludiwg breathed hard through his nose as he looked at her pert tits while Ivan pounced, coming up behind her and leaning in to kiss her hard. She'd never kissed a man from the upside down angle and it was really good just from his enthusiasm alone.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Ludwig finally pulled his boxers off. Ivan's cock was definitely thicker but his was longer. It was darker and standing proudly with a thatch of trimmed blond pubic hair at the base.

She moaned into Ivan's mouth, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair as Ludwig laid beside her and cupped her breast, rolling her nipple around between his fingers.

Her underwear were just about useless now, damp and clinging to her crotch as she ran a hand down Ludwig's muscled chest. Ivan gave her free breast an experimental squeeze and she groaned encouragingly, making him pinch and roll the nipple between his fingers just as its twin was enveloped in Ludwig's mouth.

She tore her mouth away from mouth devouring hers, her eyes wild as her body bucked.

"I want to suck you off," she panted.

No sooner had the words left her lips, when he stood close to the bedside presenting his cock to her.

She let Ludwig lick her nipple, reluctant to pull away when it felt so good to be played with. But then she was forced to roll onto her belly, propped up on her arms as she reached out, taking Ivan's dick in one hand to stroke it.

"Just beautiful," she declared before licking at the weeping tip. Mmm tasty.

She stared back at Ludwig who was kissing the swells of her ass. "Condom?"

He nodded with a hint of a smile on that serious face as she spread her legs, her ass up in the air waiting. She wanted them both in her at the same time so she indulged in teasing Ivan a little. She cupped his balls to gently roll them in her hand and blow cool air on the base of that tasty erection of his. Ludwig finally came up behind her, squeezing her ass and giving it a quick slap that made her yelp as liquid heat soaked her thighs from her core. He teasingly removed her underwear while Ivan whimpered with his hands fisted in her soft blonde curls, desperate for more.

Ludwig rolled the condom on, pinching the tip before crouching, rubbing himself against the swells of her ass. She bit her lip, hips going into autopilot to rub back against the stimulation.

She couldn't take it any longer and opened her mouth, smearing her red lipstick as she hallowed her cheeks around the head of Ivan's erection. He gasped, his hands shaky as he stared at Ludwig who covered Amelia with his body. The German's ass flexed as he filled the woman to the brim with his cock. Amelia's toes curled in her heels. She moaned and Ivan reflexively bucked into her mouth.

Her eyes locked with Ivan's as she stroked his shaft with one hand, while her mouth took him in and out. She didn't mind his participation one bit, sitting up a little, her breasts bouncing from the force of Ludwig pounding her from behind.

She panted and moaned, muffled by his cock as she got into it. This was heaven, her pussy fucked nice and hard and her mouth full of a lovely thick shaft. Reaching between Ivan's legs she rubbed his perineum firmly, and felt a gush of liquid heat between her thighs at the low strangled groan that he made. She didn't have much more warning when he came, the taste of salt and musk hitting her tongue until she opened her mouth to direct the spurts onto her tits and neck as she pumped him. She bit her lip in excitement when Ludwig pistoned into her hard as she reached down to stroke her clit frantically.

It was too good she thought covered in cum, feeling so positively dirty while her body greedily rutted back against the German sex machine. Her hips rolled back until her pussy tightened hard, making Ludwig muttered a few choice swear words. One last flick on her clit as she let go climaxing hard. The waves felt like they'd never end, her crotch tingling and her body like jello in the haze of release. She rubbed herself hard to draw out the pleasure, keeping pace with the man pumping his cock in and out of her wet hole until she collapsed on the bed.

Ludwig pulled out suddenly and groaned after a minute. Feeling warm wet drops hit her ass, she realized he'd pulled the rubber off to paint her cheeks. She gave one last sated groan when he slapped her cheek before he collapsed on her side. She drowsily looked over and realized Ivan was recovering on her other side with a satisfied little smile on his face.

"Shit you boys are even better out of the uniforms then in them," she chuckled pressing her cheek to the ruined bedspread to get a little rest before any of them recovered.

Right before she passed out she was rolled onto her back. One mouth was licking the semen from her breasts as she stirred and moaned with her eyes closed. Then her legs were promptly pulled over a pair of wide shoulders and a mouth was frantically licking her cunt clean. Her hips had to be held down or she might have broken that beautiful nose that bumped her clit with every lick.

XX

She frantically searched the bedding for her underwear, freaking out a little at the possibility of some customer finding her dirty, drenched undies while they looked at home goods.

"Good morning Miss Amelia."

She looked back to see Ivan smiling at her pleasantly as if he hadn't fucked her brains out for hours the night before. In fact he looked downright restful.

"Hey big fella," she said pushing her hair out of her eyes and straightening up.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired innocently.

"Oh you know just uh might have dropped something here last night."

"That is a shame," he nodded in sympathy pushing his hands into his trouser pockets. "But these things have a way of finding their way home."

"Yeah whatever you say," she replied in annoyance until she saw him pull his hand up, holding a scrunched up ball of what looked like black lace.

She looked up at his smirking face before stifling a laugh.

"Ya'll have a nice day," she said shaking her head as he walked off. Looks like the new security guard finally found his confidence. Getting laid did that.

XX


End file.
